ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Spinners
Spinners are apparatuses that a player uses while playing Ninjago: Spinjitzu Spinners. The spinners come with three to five LEGO bricks, with the colors and designs pertaining to the traits of whichever character is included. The spinners themselves are used to represent Spinjitzu used by the Ninja. These bricks are used to lock the spinner in place, elevate the spinner, and give protection to a character during battle. The bricks included include two 1x2 bricks, a 2x2 plate, and occasionally two snaps used for attaching weapons directly to the spinner. All spinner sets come with some Character Cards and Battle Cards. One can spin longer if a 2x2 with a rounded bottom is put on the bottom side of the spinner, which allows total balance to the spinner. Weapons can also be added to the spinner. Spinner crowns can also be put on top of spinners. Spinner Sets 2011 *2111 Kai *2112 Cole *2113 Zane *2114 Chopov *2115 Bonezai *2116 Krazi *2170 Cole DX *2171 Zane DX *2172 Nya *2173 Nuckal *2174 Kruncha *2175 Wyplash *2254 Mountain Shrine *2255 Sensei Wu *2256 Lord Garmadon *2275 Spinjitzu Starter Set 2012 Booster Packs *9551 Kendo Cole *9552 Lloyd Garmadon *9553 Jay ZX *9554 Zane ZX *9555 Mezmo *9556 Bytar *9557 Lizaru Training Sets and Starter Sets *9558 Training Set *9579 Starter Set Spinners *9561 Kai ZX *9562 Lasha *9563 Kendo Zane *9564 Snappa *9566 Samurai X *9567 Fang-Suei *9569 Spitta *9570 NRG Jay *9571 Fangdam *9572 NRG Cole *9573 Slithraa *9574 Lloyd ZX *9590 NRG Zane *9591 Weapon Pack 2018 *70628 Lloyd Spinjitzu Master *70633 Kai Spinjitzu Master *70634 Nya Spinjitzu Master *70635 Jay Spinjitzu Master *70636 Zane Spinjitzu Master *70637 Cole Spinjitzu Master 2019 *70659 Spinjitzu Kai *70660 Spinjitzu Jay *70661 Spinjitzu Zane *70662 Spinjitzu Cole *70681 Spinjitzu Slam - Lloyd *70682 Spinjitzu Slam - Jay *70683 Spinjitzu Slam - Zane 2020 * 70685 Spinjitzu Surge Cole * 70686 Spinjitzu Surge Kai * 70687 Spinjitzu Surge Lloyd Double Packs *70663 Spinjitzu Nya & Wu *70664 Spinjitzu Lloyd vs Garmadon *70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs Samurai Trivia *Although the Skulkin and Serpentine are unable to do Spinjitzu, they have spinners (with the exception of Samukai, Snike, Selma, Skales Jr., Clancee, Zoltar, and the Serpentine Generals, but they can do Spinjitzu in the graphic novels). **Although, Kruncha and Nuckal did briefly perform Spinjitzu in one of the mini-movies. *The minifigures and weapons in the spinner sets were made from cheap plastic rather than ABS in the 2011 product wave. *The Legacy 2019 Spinners work with the Spinjitzu Slam launchers. *There are currently 33 different spinners existing in the Ninjago toy line. *Kai is the only ninja to have a spinner for each of the five possible outfits- original, DX, Kendo, ZXZZ, and NRG. *Inside of each spinner is a metal "crown," presumably to help balance it. *In the waves of 2012, the spinners were remodeled, with additions to underneath it for additional weaponry, the studs on top of the spinners became hollow, and each spinner came with a "crown" for usage. These crowns paved the way for Crown Cards. *Spinners for the The LEGO Ninjago Movie and Season 8 came out in 2018. *Spinners were replaced with a similar new item, the Airjitzu Flyers (also known as Ninjago Kick and Cyclondo), in 2015—three years after their sudden discontinuation, and, after the release of the LEGO Ninjago Movie and Season 8 sets, Spinjitzu Masters. *Spinners first appeared in Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt. *Destiny of Doom marks the first appearance of a spinner in the story's supplemental materials. **Additionally, LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin marks the second appearance of spinners in the story. *The Spinners were originally discontinued by the end of 2012. However, they return in 2019 as part of the Legacy wave, with new Spinjitzu molds. *Lord Garmadon and Master Wu are the only characters to have spinners but aren't ninja, to be shown to use Spinjitzu in the show Gallery Spinners.jpg|All spinner sets released in the Spring and Summer of 2011 Cole dx figure.jpg|2170 Cole DX Cole dx figure1.jpg|Cole DX Zane figure set1.jpg|2171 Zane DX 2171 alt4.jpg|Zane DX 2113-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|Zane with a weapon Zane figure set.jpg|2113 Zane ninjago_spinner.jpg|Kai's Spinner. 9563a.jpg|Kendo Zane's Spinner. 9456 alt2.jpg|Kendo Kai 185px-2172-3.jpg|2172 Nya Nya on her spinner.jpg|Nya 9456(5).jpg|Rattla's Spinner. 2115bonezai.png|Bonezai 2116-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|2116 Krazi 2116Krazi.png|Krazi 185px-2173-2.jpg|2173 Nuckal 185px-2174-1.jpg|Kruncha 185px-21741.jpg|2174 Kruncha Lloyd spinner.jpg|Lloyd's spinner SetKraziSpinner.png|Krazi's spinner 98341pb04.jpg|Kendo Zane's spinner crown Fangdam's spinner crown.png|Fangdam's spinner crown Fangdam's spinner2.png|Fangdam's spinner Spitta's spinner1.png|Spitta's spinner NRG Jay's spinner1.png|NRG Jay's spinner NRG Cole's spinner1.png|NRG Cole's spinner Nrg kai's spinner.png|NRG Kai's Spinner Chokun's spinner.png|Chokun's spinner Nrg kai's spinner crown.png|NRG Kai's spinner crown Chokun's spinner crown.png|Chokun's spinner crown Spinner crown.jpg|Lloyd ZX's spinner crown 853409Legoninjagospinnerstoragebox.png|A storage and carrying case for spinner sets 9456Spinnerbattlearena.png|Kai and Rattla included in a spinner arena set c26-B004478GBK-2-l.jpg|Jay's spinner|link=Spinners download15DB28394DC40B0D707AD1962B15637B.jpg|Lloyd ZX spinner 2256.jpg|Lord Garmadon's spinner 2255.png|Sensei Wu Spinner 414DFIbjoOL._SX300_.jpg|Sensei Wu first spinner 81mwBNHgYjL._SL1500_.jpg|Sensei Wu second spinner 2519-skeleton_bowling.jpg|Skeleton bowling set NyaSamurai2.jpg|Nya as the Samurai X spinner 9566.jpg|9566 Spinner set lego-ninjago-spinjitzu-spinners-weapon-pack-set-9591-7.jpg|CGI spinner image 6430978_orig.jpg|NRG Cole spinner 7137298a1a72a620e63b696fc3fbd7de.jpg|ZX Kai spinner kendo_kai_training_set.jpg|Kendo Kai spinner set lego-ninjago-9563-kendo-zane-minifigure-spinner-misb-legoland-1304-15-Legoland@1.jpg|Kendo Zane spinner set starter_set_2012.jpg|Cole and Serpentine spinner set Ninjago-NRG-Zane-Spinner-223x300.jpg|NRG Zane's spinner Ninjago-NRG-Jay-Spinner-225x300.jpg|NRG Jay's spinner set Lloydspinner.jpg|Lloyd's Spinner Set Kai'sspinner.jpg LloydSpinner.jpg|Example of the 2018 Spinners 70659 Spinjitzu Kai Box.jpg|Example of the Early 2019 Spinners|link=70659 Spinjitzu Kai 70681 Spinjitzu Slam - Lloyd Box.jpg|Example of the Summer 2019 Spinners|link=70681 Spinjitzu Slam - Lloyd Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Creation Category:Spinners Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2011 Spinners Category:2012 Spinners Category:2011 Sets Category:2012 Sets Category:Water Category:Samurai Category:Energy Category:Destruction Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninja Category:Sets Category:2019 Category:2019 Spinners Category:2019 Sets Category:2020 Category:2020 Sets Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020 Spinners Category:Ninjago: Spinjitzu Spinners Category:Ninjago: Legacy Category:Serpentine Category:Skulkin